


3 Times Dele Was Kissed + 1 Time He Wasn’t

by Cursivelines



Series: Dark Shines [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursivelines/pseuds/Cursivelines
Summary: 德勒亲吻过一些人。
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Dele Alli/Harry Kane, Dele Alli/Harry Winks, Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Series: Dark Shines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655638
Kudos: 4





	3 Times Dele Was Kissed + 1 Time He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> 还是缓慢的旧文搬运……  
> 写于2019.9.22。

1\. Harry Kane

德勒从没喜欢过凯恩。

他太无趣了，大多数情况下甚至不会笑，罕见地扯出一个笑容时眉毛和眼睛一起往下撇，看上去比不笑更加灾难。德勒不愿意花时间和无趣的人相处，搭档执行任务是他们唯一有交集的时刻。年轻而张狂的男孩站在断壁残垣间，鼻梁上裹着纱布，周身散发着劣质酒精和菠萝味泡泡糖混杂在一起的味道。他的脚步声惊扰了密密匝匝落在枯枝上的乌鸦，它们扑簌簌地飞到空中，而他似笑非笑地仰起了脑袋。

冬天阴冷得叫人厌烦，硬邦邦的，像放久了的面包。德勒带着这种毫无食欲的情绪转过身，看到那位趴在掩蔽物阴影下的金发神枪手，他一言不发地端着枪，活像一头等待狩猎的雄狮，偶尔侧过脸观察周围，视线不在瞄准镜以外的地方多停留一秒。

“嘿。”四十分钟以来的第一次，他开了口，嗓音带着些长时间未说话的沙哑，音量刚好提高到能让德勒听见的程度。“你以前出任务也这么喜欢乱跑？”

德勒跨过一根倒下的横梁，朝凯恩走过去，重新蹲到掩体后面。“不。”他表现得异常乖巧，十分配合地解释道，“我的前几任搭档通常乐于陪我聊天。”

回答他的又是长久的沉默。

他们安静地待了一会儿，凯恩时不时地检查瞄准镜的范围，德勒则选择靠在垃圾箱上，低下头抠着自己脏兮兮的指甲。他的余光注意到凯恩从战术手套里露出来的手指，指甲修得短且整齐，干净得没有一丝污垢，仿佛火药的气味不会沉淀在这双手的骨节中。

“你知道吗，”他咳嗽两声，试图搭腔，“我从没听过你笑。”

“我不爱笑。”

“嗯，如果你问我的话——听起来有点无聊，但你这样看起来像个警察。”

“随你怎么想吧，小朋友。”

“你瞧，我没在开玩笑，他们就是这么说你的。你对很多事情都无所谓，是吗？”

德勒把手揣进了裤兜里。凯恩调整了一下枪托的位置，表情显出一丝迟疑。

“你什么意思？”

德勒扭过头，惊讶挑了挑眉毛，他总算碰到一个不用回答“是”或“不是”的问题，这是相当不错的实质性进展。他咧开嘴笑了，焦糖般深色的眼睛缓慢地眯起来，目光像是紫外线照射下碧波荡漾的湖水，浮躁不堪，起起落落。

“工作对你来说好像没有乐趣。警察可以不在工作的时候找乐子，因为他们会获得另外一种东西——正义的使命感，暂且这么称呼它吧。可是疯狂的罪犯能有什么使命感？你把子弹打到对面那个家伙的脑袋上，仅仅是为了拿钱而已。”

凯恩伸出一只手按了按太阳穴，眼神中流露出一点除了淡漠之外的感情，可能是疲惫。“我没有疯。”

“拜托，你以杀人为生，这就是不正常的。你可不会在一桩谋杀案过后还像受惊的小猫一样睡不着。相信我，或许你还没有被诊断出来，但你心里的某些东西已经碎掉了。”

凯恩没有回应，而是再次摆弄了一下他的瞄准镜，留意着对面的动静。也许德勒说的有道理。没有人是正常的，凯恩也不例外，任何一个常年穿行于生死线间的人都该如此。

“你明白了吗？”一直喋喋不休的男孩成功将嘴里嚼了半天的糖吹出一个巨大的泡来，极其明艳的黄色，像游乐园上空放飞的气球。他瞅了身旁的人一眼，拖长了语调，伴随着泡泡啪的一声破掉的清脆声响，“Harry——？”

“大概。”狙击手耸了耸肩，“Delestroyer，他们是这么叫你的，对吧？”

三个小时过去了，情况没有出现任何异常，但也没有传来缩短任务时间的指令。天色逐渐暗下来，风在空中卷起了细碎的雪花，给整片废墟又涂上了一层灰白的寡淡色调。

德勒皱着眉，把外套的袖口使劲往下拽，好让他没戴手套的双手不至于失去知觉，此外，他单薄的上衣和破了好几个洞的牛仔裤也无法提供足够的防风作用。他冻得发抖，牙齿几乎要打战，肩膀忽然被触碰的感觉令他稍微回过一点神来。

他垂下眼睛，看到一件加绒夹克。

凯恩把衣服递到他面前，那双微微下垂的蓝眼睛直视着他，如同黑暗中波澜不惊的海面。“这个给你。”他说，“应该够暖和了。”

德勒翘起嘴角，正想说谢谢，下一秒却就像被人直冲着脸揍了一拳似的愣住了——当然，他并没有真的挨打，让他发懵的只是一个吻。

对方的嘴唇很干燥，呼吸深长而温热，粗硬的胡茬浅浅地刮到了德勒的皮肤，但他足够温柔，所以别的都不重要了。在寒风瑟瑟的冬夜里，他的吻仿佛一个温暖的惊喜，就像五岁的孩子专门为你做的那杯热巧克力，看上去一团糟，却让人说不出拒绝。这个吻不缠绵，也很陌生，但德勒感觉不坏，值得他搂住凯恩的脖颈以表感谢。他的接吻对象尝起来像是积雪上烧起来的篝火，潮湿的泥土混合着干涩的香皂，蓝莓果酱与刚出炉的肉桂卷，一切与狙击步枪相矛盾的东西。

最后是凯恩先松开了手。德勒接过衣服，沾着冰晶的睫毛颤了颤。他已经不冷了，指尖和脸颊还微微地发着热。

“谢谢。”他停顿一下，补充道，“谢谢你的夹克。”

“没事。”

他们继续躲藏在掩体后面，没有再说一句话。

奇怪的是，后来每当德勒回忆起这次小小的插曲，他竟然一点也不觉得尴尬，并且暗自揣测凯恩也是一样。他们开始坐在一起用餐，在走廊里交换秘密笔记，以至于几周之后他惊奇地发现凯恩也有完全不无趣的幽默感。

他希望很多事情的道理都能像建立他和凯恩的关系一样简单，那就是，走错路并不要紧，只需原路返回，再选一次就好。

德勒一直留着凯恩的夹克。他将它挂在衣柜中一个并不显眼的位置——它不用经常处于他的视野所及之处，但他想要看见它时，他希望它能永远在那里。

他一直留着那件夹克。

2\. Heung-Min Son

孙兴慜是个挺可爱的人，一开始德勒只能这么评价。他们相识于医院的病房内，德勒醒过来的时候，看见这个皮肤白净的韩国人坐在隔壁的病床上削苹果，他的刀功了得，苹果皮被小刀一圈一圈地顺着切下来，像一卷淡黄色的纸带。

孙兴慜喜欢吃甜品。淋了焦糖的松饼，软绵绵的戚风蛋糕配草莓酸奶，热气腾腾的水果茶。他嘴角沾着巧克力的碎屑，修长的手指捏着刀叉，含糊不清地问德勒要不要分一半。

孙兴慜曾经和德勒一起详尽地商议了如何捉弄病房里总板着脸的小护士，但出于种种原因，计划永远没法按时实施，他们遂只好作罢，转头去给小护士挑了圣诞礼物。

孙兴慜有一天好奇地问德勒是不是还在念书，德勒随口撒了个谎，把临时捏造出来的身份编得有模有样。他对骗人这件事很在行，但不知道为什么，那次他难得地察觉到一丝罪恶感。

孙兴慜总是在笑。自德勒第一眼见他起，他脸上最常见的表情便是眉眼弯弯，露出八颗牙齿的灿烂笑容。他抿着嘴笑的模样则略显羞涩，漆黑的双眼有温润的光泽，像只怕生的小兔子。

孙兴慜是个挺可爱的人。在百无聊赖的住院期间，他是德勒除了游戏机之外的唯一伙伴。

孙兴慜俯下身，亲了一下德勒的脸颊。

事情发生得太快了，前一分钟他还在享受清晨的第一杯咖啡，下一分钟就接受了这个意义不明又转瞬即逝的亲吻。德勒手一抖，差点把咖啡泼到自己的床单上。

那个吻像果冻，光滑又冰凉，蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀一样极其细微而迅速地擦了过去，连同着化学品味道浓厚的洗发水香气扫过德勒的鼻尖，似乎是令人喉咙发腻的甜橙味。孙兴慜的手按在他的脑袋上，揉一团羊毛似的揉了揉他的头发。

说实在的，他感觉不大对，他们俩应该都感觉不大对。他们只是共享了一间病房，平日里也免不了经常勾肩搭背，但事情不该发展成这样。他歪了一下头，准备说些什么，不过另一件事同时吸引了他的注意力——他没看到那件冒着傻气的蓝白条纹服。

“你要出院了？”他捏紧了马克杯的把手。

“是的。”孙兴慜有些不解地望着他，“我记得昨天晚上我跟你提过？”

昨天晚上——不，是每天晚上，德勒的眼睛都是长在他心爱的游戏机上的，经过他左耳的话都会从右耳跑出去。这时候他模糊地记起来，孙兴慜昨晚好像还给了他一样东西。他伸手在枕头底下摸出一张纸条。

“好吧，”他屈起手指弹了一下薄薄的纸片，“等我电话。”

在德勒的想象里，对方此时应该提出“你为什么不写下你的号码”之类的质疑，然后他会随便编造一个理由搪塞过去，这件事就到此为止了。那张纸条会在空中划过一道完美的抛物线，准确无误地掉进角落里的垃圾桶，喜欢吃甜品的可爱韩国人至此消失在他的生命中。

但是——但是，孙兴慜并没有问出那句他设想中的台词，而是举起右手放在耳边，做了个打电话的手势。

“等你电话。”他挤了挤眼睛，故意模仿了德勒的语气。

这下德勒不能扔掉那串电话号码了。他一边目送孙兴慜走出病房，一边鬼使神差地把那张纸条折了折，叠成小方块塞进了裤兜里。他短暂的人生中充斥着一个又一个即时兑现的交易，需要漫长等待的承诺则少得可怜，那张写着号码的纸条仿佛具象化了某个值得期盼的未来，令他感到前所未有的新鲜。

他没等来拨通号码的机会。两个月后，他站在一条步行街的电话亭旁，透过街边甜品店的玻璃橱窗，看到一个似曾相识的身影。

孙兴慜是德勒试图对其施展浪漫细胞的第一个人。他们在街上隔着一扇玻璃窗偶遇的那天，德勒本想做个飞吻的动作，转念又想那样显得太浮夸，最终他只是举起捏着纸条的右手，慢悠悠地摆了摆。

韩国人坐在窗边冲德勒笑，在午后明晃晃的光线下露出八颗牙齿。

他至今未向孙兴慜坦白他的真实身份，以后的日子里他也没有这样的打算——但那不是重点。重点是，伦敦终于迎来了夏季，空气中弥漫着咖啡的清香和冰淇淋的奶油味，德勒深吸了一口气，只想在这个金黄色的下午好好享受一块美味的蛋糕。

3\. Harry Winks

德勒有个习惯。至少每半年一次地，他会偷偷溜出他们的据点，宣布他要和那些地下勾当彻底划清界限，发誓从此洗心革面，并逃到温克斯家里待上一周——直到这样的循环再次开始。他身边的人对他的行为向来睁一只眼闭一只眼，德勒也乐在其中，精力充沛的小男孩隔段时间就需要一些个人空间。更何况，他还可以和他亲爱的朋友一起出去玩——

而那个朋友对这种安排表现出了极大的不满。

“要我说，你得离开那个地方。成天在外面鬼混对你没什么好处。”

“我做到了，Winksy！”德勒窝在毛毯里，伸长了胳膊从茶几上抓起一大把薯条，“这不正是我来这里的原因吗？”

“Del，嘴里塞满东西的时候不要讲话。”

“抱歉哦，小矮子。”

“……我知道你过两天就会回去的。”

德勒对此相当生气，“你知道个屁。”

“是吗？那你带来的破烂衣服为什么总是神秘地从我的衣柜里消失？”

德勒感到有点羞愧，当然，只是一点而已。他以为温克斯不会注意到那些物品的行踪，事后看来这是个愚蠢的念头。他的水手朋友有格外敏锐的洞察力，这个优点的用处显然不仅限于巨浪翻腾的大海上。

但那一揽子“鬼混”的事情的确很刺激，他痴迷于此，就像水手向往咸湿的海风。这个比喻可太贴切了，他有没有向温克斯炫耀过？

“Del，你在听我说话吗？”

“什么？我当然在听……不过最后几句话没有听清，你再说一遍？”

温克斯叹了口气，脸上写满了讲不通道理的挫败感。德勒盯着他看，觉得他的粗眉毛很滑稽，配上沮丧的表情显得更滑稽。当他们还是挤在一张床上看漫画书的年纪时，他就取笑过温克斯的眉毛，未来的小船员对他没什么好说的，直接把书卷了卷举起来敲他的脑袋，他忍不住在脑海里把对方勾勒成一只气得跳脚的小小鸟类。

“你干嘛一直看我？”温克斯用怪异的眼神回敬德勒，“怎么了？我脸上有番茄酱？”

没有，德勒想说，只有雀斑，小孩子才长这么多雀斑。不过，似乎是头一次，他注意到温克斯有一双漂亮的眼睛，柔软的茶褐色，仿佛能通过它们寻找鲜嫩的苔藓和泉眼边的忍冬花。一只暴躁的小麻雀该有这样温驯迷人的眼睛吗？

“嗯。”他含糊地答应一声，试图抑制住笑容，听起来却像是在犹豫着什么。他凑得越来越近，温克斯困惑摸了摸脸，接着飞快地——

就这样，德勒不明白这是怎么发生的，但面前的人抢先一步吻了他。

如果他在中学时代有尝试过那种躲在储物柜门后偷偷摸摸的亲吻的话，这应该可以形容他现在的感觉。在试探与小心的气氛中，他却感到意外地放松，一切都是那样舒适，他的水手男孩吻上去好像一块裹挟了浓郁海风气息的曲奇饼干，潮湿又甜蜜。

然而这个吻没有持续太久，德勒刚把手搁在温克斯的耳边，对方就随即挪开了身。

“对不起，Dele，我……”

德勒兀自摇了摇头，示意温克斯别说话了。目前为止他都感觉良好，接下来的他要听到话也许只会毁掉他的好心情。

他们没有继续接吻。取代而之的是，他们靠在沙发上，看着电视上随手换到的情景喜剧，一直到深夜。

德勒在第二天清晨留下一张便条后就走了。他像往常一样道了谢，又在便签纸的最下端补充道“但吻技有待提高”——温克斯大概会因为这句话骂他无赖或者流氓，可他不在乎。

自那以后，温克斯每次从船上归来的假期都会有一部分属于德勒，而后者决心最大限度地利用它。

4\. Eric Dier

德勒在街边的废墟中捡到一只猫。它小小的，有着滚圆的脸和眼睛，灰蒙蒙的毛色就像四周的瓦砾，摸上去比毛绒玩具更软。德勒把它裹进脱下来的外套里，抱着它去找了埃里克。

“我住的地方不能养宠物，你知道的。”德勒一本正经地解释道，“你家正好又有两条狗，顺便一起养了吧。”

埃里克来开门之前正在吃午餐，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了肉酱意面。他艰难地动了动腮帮子，努力把食物咽下去一些。“这种事能叫顺便吗？”

德勒将怀里的衣服掀开一角，露出蜷缩成一团的小猫。埃里克好奇地俯下身，用指尖轻轻碰了碰它的脑袋，神色变得柔和不少。

“我可以付给你猫粮的钱。”德勒说，“你看它脑袋这么圆，多像你。”

事实证明——至少是在埃里克看来，这只猫一点都不像他。它狡猾，调皮，敏捷而多动，以欺负两条拉布拉多犬为乐，甚至挠破了几本他心爱的书。它穿梭在埃里克的房子里，像一只心情阴晴不定的小恶魔。埃里克悄悄叫它“Delboy”，由衷地觉得它就是德勒的翻版。

埃里克向德勒讲述了这些事情，后者却始终对此半信半疑。“Delboy”在他面前格外乖顺，它喜欢趴在他的腿上小憩，耳朵蹭着他的手背，触感好像单薄的花瓣。

德勒的来访基本上以半个月为周期，最初他还会捎些猫粮来，穿着打扮干净，像个真正来看宠物的主人；后来渐渐演变成他和埃里克一起吃晚饭，带着一身未完全消散掉的燥热枪药味。当然，他从不会在留下来过夜。他自己也说不清楚，这究竟是因为他太喜欢那只猫，还是因为太喜欢吃埃里克做的烤肉，或者——

“跟我本人没有关系吗？”埃里克惊讶地张大了嘴，德勒压根没想到他会这么惊讶，而且这话听起来有股酸溜溜的意味。

“你有什么好喜欢的？”德勒叼着一根棒棒糖，没好气地反驳道，“你连我生日都记不住。”

“噢，我记得住——我现在记住了。你为什么总纠结那个？我明明记得很多你的事情。”

“比如呢？”

“比如，你最喜欢的颜色是绿色。”

德勒被埃里克严肃又笃定的语气逗乐了，但有意偏过头，没让对方捕捉到他上扬的嘴角。

“Delboy”躺在他的脚边，听着他们有一搭没一搭的对话。有那么一瞬间，他对这只猫生出无端的羡慕来。它被养得皮毛油光水滑，有的吃，有的玩，还有人爱，每天晚上能在这幢房子里安然入睡，并且在今后漫长的岁月里，它也会这样幸福地度过。

“你下周会来的吧？”身旁的人突然开口，打断了德勒的思绪。他的手臂搭在德勒身后的沙发靠背上，仿佛一个搂抱的姿势，他们什么时候坐得这么近了？

“说不准。”德勒轻飘飘地回答。

他抬起眼，在这个晚上第一次注意到埃里克的头发比起原先长了很多，脸上的胡须大概也是修过，睫毛在青白色的灯光下发着亮。埃里克用一种欲言又止的神情望着他，但仅此而已，他们之间维持着一个手掌那么宽的距离，没有其他任何事情发生。

“Delboy”在地板上打了个滚，德勒弯腰将它捞起来，它脖子上的项圈硌到了他的手。他低下头仔细观察这个最近才套上去的项圈，绿色的，绿得很植物，像藤蔓和青草那么生机勃勃，上面歪歪扭扭地刻着它的名字，他的名字。

他喜欢的颜色是绿色。最后德勒转过头，看着埃里克笑了。

“但我们还会有很多的。”

“很多什么？”埃里克不解地眨眼。

“很多个下周。”他往旁边挪了一下，趁其不备地伸出手，挠了挠埃里克的后脖颈。

他和埃里克，还有他们一起养的猫。德勒久违地觉得生活原来这样普通，前方等待他们的是数不完的日子。他靠在埃里克的手臂上想，既然时间如此充裕，很多事情倒也不必急着在一晚上做完。


End file.
